Vanilla Candy
by tsubameyukari99
Summary: Kuroko eats some vanilla candy that makes him act very strange. (Akakuro towards the end)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**

* * *

"Kuro-chin, here's your vanilla candy." Murasakibara held out the small candy wrapped in shiny wrapper.

"Thank you, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko took the candy and unwrapped it, popping into his mouth. The shiny wrapper fluttered to the floor.

The Generation of Miracles had gathered just to spend time together, doing random stuff as they always did when they weren't practicing basketball. Currently, they were all at the home of Akashi. None of the servants were there to bother them as they were sent away by Akashi. They sat on the floor eating snacks.

"Eh, what about me?" Kise whined, "I want candy too."

"Sorry Kise-chin, don't have any for you," Murasaki opened a bag of potato chips and began to crunch on them.

"EH!" Kise began to pout and began to complain to Aomine about how mean Murasakibara was being to him.

"Oi Kise! Quit complaining to me!" Aomine pushed the blonde away from him.

"Why's everyone so mean to me?" Kise went to bother Kuroko. "Kurokocchi, can you share your candy?"

Kuroko was silent. His bangs shadowed his face and he didn't react to Kise.

"Hm? Kurokocchi?" Kise tilted his head to look at Kuroko's face.

Then, all of a sudden, Kuroko's hand shot out, punching Kise in the stomach. Kise was sent sprawling backwards, clutching his stomach.

"A simple no would've been fine." Kise rubbed his stomach in pain.

The rest of the Generation of Miracles stared at Kuroko in surprise. _What happened? _They all thought.

Slowly Kuroko lifted his head. His eyes were clouded over and a creepy smile formed on his face.

A chill went down each of their spines.

"T-t-tetsu, a-are you okay?" Aomine stuttered.

Under his breath Kuroko said one word.

"What?" Midorima said, as he couldn't hear.

"Vanilla."

Then Kuroko jumped at Midorima and grabbed the vanilla-flavored chocolate bar that Midorima held in his hand. Midorima wasn't planning on eating it since the chocolate bar was his lucky item for the day.

"No! My lucky item!" Midorima yelled.

He watched in horror and Kuroko tore open the wrapper and began to devour it in a very un-Kuroko-like way.

Midorima sobbed at his loss as Kuroko searched for his next target.

The pale blues eyes landed on the soda can in Aomine's hand, a vanilla soda.

Aomine stared at Kuroko, obvious fright in his eyes. "No! Tetsu, stay back!"

Kuroko ignored him and went for his target. He tried to grab the vanilla soda, but Aomine had a strong grip on the soda out of fear.

Kuroko bit Aomine's arm, resulting in him releasing the soda.

"OW!" Yelled Aomine as he rubbed the area that Kuroko bit.

The bluenette didn't bother and just chugged down the vanilla soda.

When he was done, he chucked the can at Aomine's head, leading to another shout of pain from the tanned boy.

"Vanilla. Vanilla. Vanilla." Kuroko kept repeating, chanting it over and over like a mantra.

He laid eyes on Murasakibara's snack bag and snatched that as well.

Murasakibara didn't do anything as he knew that he had no vanilla snacks in there. He had already figured out that Kuroko was only after vanilla-flavored food, so he was sure that Kuroko wouldn't harm his other snacks.

As Kuroko sifted through Murasakibara's snack bag, Akashi put down the ice cream in a small plastic container that he was eating and picked up the candy wrapper of the candy that Kuroko ate before he started acting weird.

"Ah," Akashi said after examining the wrapper. "Atsushi."

"What is it Aka-chin?" Murasakibara removed his eyes from Kuroko, who was desperately searching for something with vanilla while not harming the other snacks.

"Did you know this candy has alcohol in it?" Akashi held up the wrapper.

"That must be why Kuro-chin is acting weird. Maybe he's drunk."

Akashi sighed and put down the wrapper. He then picked up the ice cream he was eating. He took a little bit on his spoon and put it in his mouth. There was only a little bit left.

"Aka-chin?"

"Hm?" Akashi took the last, large spoonful of his ice cream and put it on his spoon and was putting it in his mouth.

"Kuro-chin realized you were eating vanilla ice cream," Murasakibara said bluntly.

Akashi looked up with a spoon in his mouth. Kuroko was right in front of him. Akashi held up the empty little plastic that once contained vanilla ice cream to show Kuroko that there was nothing inside.

Kuroko swatted that aside and yanked the spoon out of Akashi's mouth. All the ice cream that was on it was now in Akashi's mouth.

What happened next, surprised every single member of the Generation of Miracles, except Kuroko who was still out of it.

It made Midorima stop crying at the loss of his lucky item and a large crack appeared on one spectacle. Aomine's jaw dropped. Kise fainted at the sight. Murasakibara dropped the chip that he was about to put in his mouth in shock, but continued eating a moment after.

Kuroko could sense it. He could sense the lingering vanilla ice cream in Akashi's mouth and well, there's was only one way to get it.

He quickly leaned in and took Akashi's lips and slid his tongue into Akashi's mouth. His tongue went around and licked up every last bit of ice cream that was in Akashi's mouth. Even after the ice cream dissolved he made sure to lick up the lingering flavor on Akashi's tongue.

Much to the surprise of the colorful-haired spectators, Akashi didn't do anything.

Finally, when the flavor was completely taken, Kuroko pulled away. He looked around, searching for more vanilla flavors, but his eyelids were beginning to droop. He turned back to Akashi.

"Satisfied Tetsuya?" Akashi smirked.

Kuroko did a slight nod before collapsing onto Akashi's lap and falling asleep.

Akashi gave a slight smile and patted the soft, pale, blue hair on Kuroko's head. Then he looked up to see the others staring at him (except Kise since he still was unconscious).

"What? It was better to tire him out now so that he wouldn't cause anymore trouble," Akashi said, shooting them all a look. He knew that they were wondering why he didn't really react when Kuroko kissed him.

After a few more moments of silence, Aomine spoke up.

"W-well, I-i guess we'll just leave," Aomine stood up and grabbed each of Kise's legs. "I'll drag this idiot to his house." He began to leave, dragging Kise's unconscious body behind him. If you looked, there was a small trail of blood from the blonde's nose.

Midorima stood up. "Thank you for having us over." He followed behind Kise's trailing body.

Murasakibara gathered his snacks in his bag and got up as well, "Have fun with Kuro-chin, Aka-chin." Then he too left.

There were a few minutes that Akashi didn't do anything after the four left. He looked at Kuroko, whose head lay on Akashi's lap.

"Well then," Akashi patted at bluenette's head, "Since Atsushi said so, want to have some fun, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko raised his head slowly and rubbed his eyes, "How did you know I was awake?"

"You've been awake for about two minutes, Tetsuya. Anyway, answer the question."

"Sure why not, seeing that the others already left," Kuroko sat up and smiled.

_Meanwhile outside..._

"Don't. Ever. Give. Candy. With. Alcohol. To. Kuroko. Ever. Again." Midorima glared at Murasakibara while pushing up his cracked spectacles.

"Or at least if you do, don't bring along a whole bunch of vanilla flavored stuff as well," Aomine added.

"But, I think some good came out of it," Murasakibara looked back at Akashi's home with a lollipop in his mouth.

At that moment Kise chose to bolt upright to consciousness.

"Where's Kurokocchi?" he asked.

"He's inside with Aka-chin."

Kise fainted again.

"Dammit Kise, don't wake up if you're going to faint again." Aomine continued to drag him.

The four went further and further away from Akashi's house and didn't turn back, leaving the two inside to do whatever they wanted.

* * *

**Thank You for Reading**


End file.
